


Call Me

by kitkat0723



Series: The Sam files [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and the reader have a fight, then make up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me

Sam leaned on the dresser staring down at his phone hoping you would call back. He was sorry he had said what he did to you. He wanted to call you but he knew you wouldn't pick up. His phone rang and he rushed to hit the green button.

"Y/n," he said slightly breathless. Hoping it was you.

"No. It's your brother. I'm going out. Wanna go?" Dean asked him.

"Not tonight Dean. I'm waiting on a phone call."

"You two fighting again?" Dean asked as he walked outside to Baby, his beloved Chevy Impala.

"I don't want to talk about it. I'm just waiting for her to call me back," Sam sighed and ran a hand over the back of his neck.

"Alright, Sammy. Just call me if you change your mind. I'll come back to get you," Dean said and shook his head.

"I will." Sam hung up the phone and stared down at it again. He opened up text and sent you one instead of calling. 'Babe i'm sorry can we please talk. I love you.' He hoped telling you this for the millionth time that day would make you call him.

He sat on the edge of his bed and waited.

You were at home in your apartment staring up at the ceiling annoyed with Sam again. You shook your head as if to clear his words from it. The fight was stupid but it still hurt. You didn't get why he was hiding stuff from you. You understood what they did, sort of so why was he being an asshole about showing you how to shoot a gun. You sighed as your phone beeped for a text message. You picked up your phone and looked at the screen with a scowl. You debated just deleting it, but opened it up. You read it and sighed. Yeah I love you too, Sam, you thought then hit his speed dial number on your phone.

Sam was now laying very much like you were when the phone rang. He sat up quickly when your name flashed across the screen.

"Y/n. I'm sorry."

"Sam. It's alright. I forgive you. I still don't see what the big deal is, but I forgive you for what you said.

"Babe. I don't want you to get hurt. That's all."

"And showing me how to shoot will get me hurt?"

"Well not if you do it right, but still."

"Still nothing Sam. I just wanted to know. Whatever. Lets just drop it," you told him as you switched how you were laying on the bed.

"Alright. Fine. I love you."

"I know. I love you too," you told him then sighed.

"Dean went out, if you want to come over," he said and you could hear the smile in his voice.

"I guess. I'll be there soon," you said. He laughed and you smiled at the sound you had missed in the last few hours.

"Alright. I'll see you then."

"Bye," you said and hung up, then got off the bed to hunt up your car keys you had flung across the room when you came home earlier that day after your fight with Sam.

 


End file.
